bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry's Family
Here's all of Larry's family members that are either mentioned or appeared in VeggieTales. Larry's Parents The parents to Larry and his siblings, Steve, Bob and Mark. When Larry was jealous about Steve when he was a kid, his mom told him two stories about loving families. Their dad is a astronaut and he owns a wooden toy aardvark which he got from Shipshewana, Indiana. Larry accidentally broke it and didn't want to tell due to him feeling that he'll reject him. Larry has a portrait of him and his parents when he was an infant in his bedroom. His mom has red hair with glasses, while his dad has black hair. Filmography *Duke and the Great Pie War (mentioned) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (Dad only; mentioned) *Der argentinische Gurkentanz (mentioned) *Spacetato (portrait cameo) *The Imposters (portrait cameo) *The Lost Tooth (portrait cameo) *Beatbox Bill (portrait cameo) Fun Facts *He is based after Mike Nawrocki's parents, though his dad is not a astronaut in real life. Steve, Bob, and Mark Steve, Bob, and Mark *'Species': Cucumber Steve, Bob, and Mark the Cucumbers are Larry's brothers. Bob is Larry's oldest brother, Mark is his second oldest brother, while Steve is his younger brother. Filmography *Duke and the Great Pie War *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Voice Actors *Kurt Heinecke *Brian Roberts Fun Facts *Like his parents, Larry's brothers are based after Mike Nawrocki's real brothers. *It is never explicitly stated who exactly is who, but according to the correspondence they nod their heads to Larry calling their name, Bob is the shortest one, Mark is the one in the red sweater, and Steve is the one in the purple jacket. Aunt Ruth Aunt Ruth *'Species': Zucchini Aunt Ruth is Larry's great aunt. She was first mentioned in I Can Be Your Friend by Jerry, and again by Larry in Love My Lips. Despite being related to Larry, she is often referred by Aunt from others. Filmography *Are You My Neighbor? (mentioned) *Love My Lips (mentioned) Fun Facts *According to both Larry and Jerry, she has a beard. However, in Bob and Larry's ABC's, she is seen without one. It is either that they may've exaggerated, or Ruth used to have a beard, but shaved it off. Tony and Maria Tony and Maria *'Species': Cucumber Tony and Maria were Larry's great grandparents (don't ask how many "greats" though, Larry shortened this to just grandparents once). Tony is a Cucaroni, whose family only eats pasta, while Maria is Cumberisi, who only like cheese.Their families did not like each other. One day, Larry's grandparents both accidentally mixed the two together. Discovering the combination of macaroni and cheese is delicious, the two families decided to no longer be enemies. (Although they still argued over whether their new invention was macaroni and cheese or cheese and macaroni) After this, Larry's grandparents fell in love and got married. Larry sings about this story in the Silly Song, Mac and Cheese. Larry's Grandfather Larry's Grandfather *'Species': Cucumber *'Eye color': Brown *'Hair color': Brown A grandfather of Larry from either his mom or dad side of the family. Like most of Larry's family, he resembles Larry himself, but wears eyeglasses and a brown mustache. He also wears a red bowtie and a black hat that is a mix of a trilby and pilgrim. According to Larry, he is awesome and teaches him from right and wrong. He is also a fan of sports (eg. fishing, bowling and golf) Filmography *Der argentinische Gurkentanz (mentioned) *Ichabeezer's Granddaughter (does not speak) Larry's Great Great Grandfather The father of all of Larry's parents. In Ritter, Rüben und Kartoffeln, Larry builds a time machine to go back to the time when he was alive, only to get sent back to the medieval times. Filmography *Der argentinische Gurkentanz (mentioned) *Ritter, Rüben und Kartoffeln (mentioned) Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:VeggieTales in the House characters